Elbow Grease and Shoulders to Cry On
by covertoperative456
Summary: The key to some girls hearts' is music, food, a trophy, a diamond ring or maybe even a literal key. But for some reason I was drawn to a flashy blue car and a cocky smirk. I knew about his arranged marriage. But what I didn't know when I started working on his broken down car, that as he started to fall in love with and get heart broken by his betrothed, I was falling in love too.
1. Chapter 1

**Elbow Grease and Shoulders to Cry On**

**Chapter One**

**Cammie Pov**

I was walking to the coffee shop for an afternoon snack when something caught my eye.

It was a blue old model muscle car. A _really nice _old model muscle car.

I ran up to the guy knealing in front of the open hood.

"Is that a 1969 1/2 Dodge Super Bee A12?!" I exclaimed, a huge smile gracing my face.

The guy looked up at me and seemed to be stuck in a trance for a moment before a small smirk appeared on his face. "Yeah, and there's something wrong here. I just have no idea how to fix it." He gestured towards the cords and wires freely exhibited with the hood up.

That's when I noticed the smoke coming from the engine.

"Well, that does not look good does it?" I murmured, more to myself than him, my smile turning to a frown.

He stood and put his hands on his hips, gazing at the vehicle in defeat. "No it does not."

Without even thinking, I dropped my backpack, threw my wavy long hair in a high ponytail and rolled up my sleeves, stepping towards the car. As I inspected everything, a concentrated look appeared on my face. I started pulling on wires and cords, wiping grease from surfaces, and the guy grabbed my wrists, pulling me back.

"What are you doing? You'll make it worse." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm a mechanic. I know what I'm doing."

Shrugging out of his grip, I continued with my examination, stepping back when I realized I didn't have the equipment to fix it.

I produced a rag from my backpack and wiped my hands. "Well, I can fix it, but I'll need some help and a tool box. Meaning your car is going to have to go into my shop."

His eyebrows shot up. "_Your _shop?"

I rolled my eyes again and grabbed my bag from the ground. "Yes, my shop. It's on the far end of town. I'll have to get someone to come tow the car there. Unless you just don't want it fixed...?" I cocked a hip and tilted my head to one side, knowing he had no other choice than to comply.

Sighing, he agreed. "Fine."

"Great." I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed a number I knew well. My backup picked up almost immediately.

"Hey, Grantarary. You free? I got a PH47 on isle three." I spoke into the receiver, using the stupid code we'd come up with.

"Oof. That's bad. I'm on my way." Grant responded.

"Cool. See ya." With that, I hung up, looking back up at the guy again. I mean, _really _looking at him.

He had curly dark brown hair, a strong build. He looked just a little older than me and he was tall, a bit over 6 feet. His emerald green eyes had a captivating effect, just daring you to look away, knowing it was impossible. He was clearly one of the cocky jocks in high school, but I had to admit he was a looker.

Oh, who am I kidding?! This guy was the literal definition of tall, dark and handsome.

Snapping out of my trance when I saw his smirk, meaning he'd saw me checking him out, I tilted my head again. "What's your name again?"

"Goode. Zach Goode." He responded, smirking again.

"I'm Cammie. Morgan. Cammie Morgan. And my brother is on his way." Before he could ask, I answered his question. "We cow-own/cow-run the auto shop. Twins. Inseperable since birth."

"Right. Interesting." He walked over and closed the hood, seeing as I was done for the moment.

"So," I started, trying to make conversation as I leaned on his vehicle. "How'd you get a car like this?"

Zach shrugged and leaned next to me. "My mom left me a bunch of stuff. Never found out who my dad was, but I did find his car, so..."

I nodded, crossing my arms, a smile gracing my face. "Yeah, my dad left me his motorcycle. God, he loved that bike." I shook my head at the memory.

"What's a...PH47, you said? Yeah, what's that?" He asked.

"Oh, there are some loose bolts and a wire got covered with oil, rendering it useless so it temporarily blew your engine out. It should take up to 3 hours to fix by myself. It's bad, but not terrible."

"Easy then?"

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "No, it's rocket science."

Zach smirked slightly at my sarcasm.

Changing the subject, I turned to him. "I haven't seen you before. It's a small town- almost everyone knows everyone here. And I don't know you, nor have I heard of you. What brings you to Roseville?"

At that, his smirk disappeared and he ran a distressed hand through his hair. "A damn arranged marriage."

I was curious. "To who?"

"Anna Fetterman."

"I've heard of her. We went to boarding school together just outside of town. Never were really close though."

Zach raised an eyebrow. "Gallagher Academy?"

I nodded. "Yep. My mom's headmistress."

"Cool."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"So, the arranged marriage...What's up with that? Why is it happening? Do you not want it to happen?"

He looked at me, an amused smirk on his face matching the mischievous twinkle in his eye. "You ask a lot of questions."

I shrugged.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "My mom's company is failing. That's what I mean when I say she left me a bunch of stuff. Just in case she loses power, I inherit everything left. She gave me half a year ago, the other half to be given when and if it actually happened. As an attempt to keep her business alive, I am to marry Anna Fetterman of the Fetterman Enterprises to merge companies, further expanding both empires."

"And I'm assuming you don't like the idea?"

"Hell no. I'd rather die a painfully slow death."

I nodded, understanding at least somewhat where he was coming from. "My mom wants me to marry some high class, well payed Ivy League college guy. I opted out, never went to university, but I have a feeling that she's going to invite some checklist approved 'Prince Charming' to the birthday gala for me that she throws _every. Fucking. Year. _And she knows I hate it."

"Yeah, that's messed up." He agreed.

"Tell me about it."

I heard the engine of Grant's tow, and I looked up.

Zach nodded his head towards Grant getting out the vehicle and walking towards us, squinting from the setting sun. "That him?"

I smiled. "Yep."

When Grant reached us, he grinned. "Sup, Camster?"

"Hey, Grantzilla." We clapped our hands together and slid them back, snapping. Don't ask about the nicknames. We have, like, fifty for each other.

"This is Zach, and his flashy Super Bee is having a little conflict. Figured we could take it in." I informed my twin, gesturing towards Zach.

"Hey." Zach said, they shook hands, and clearly took a liking to each other immediately.

"Damn, you weren't kidding. She's a beauty." Grant breathed, walking over to Zach's car. "I would be pissed if I messed up a charmer like this."

"No shit." Zach grunted.

Within a few minutes, we had Zach's Dodge Super Bee hooked up to Grants tow and were driving towards Drive Heart.


	2. Announcement

**A/N: Hey humans! Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter today, I'm sorry. But, I have some important news to share with you all.**

**I have decided that my stories are going to go on hold for now. I have gotten many requests to focus on one story at a time or questions about when I plan to update the others. In response, I am choosing to focus on _Perilous _for the time being. Once this is finished you will see another one of my stories restart and that will be the main focus then. I have chosen to do this because, A, most of you are requesting this, and B, I am rewriting/replotting most of my stories anyway. ****After all of this, you will see a list at the bottom. It will explain what stories I am rewriting or replotting.**

**Thank you all for reading my stories and being patient with me. I can't explain how much I love you guys you all make me cry happy tears. **

**If you could give _Perilous _a try and tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it! I love that one and considering it's my main focus now, I hope you will too!**

**P.S. I love replying to you guys, talking to you is really fun! Please PM or review I would love to talk to you all more!**

**Alright, as for the list I promised, here it is:**

_**Rewriting/Replotting & Renaming**_

**How My Life Became A Modern Day Shakespeare Play**

**I Remind You You're Not Guilty You Remind Me I'm Not Alone**

**Invisible or Not? (more like editing than rewriting)**

**Job Mission or Chance at Love (already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**Caramel ****(already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**One Night Changed Everything**

**Ooh La La**

**You Bring Out the Music in Me**

_**Unsure but Probably Rewriting/Renaming**_

**Never Fall In Love Again, Hopefully**

**It Started With TikTok**

**The Girl That Never Speaks**

**The Perfect Combination**

**So there's the list! Sorry if this disappoints any of you but it's been decided. I will post this on my other stories too because I know not all of you read this one. Again, thank you for reading my stories and for reading this chapter! Thank you all for reading my stories and giving _so much _positive feedback! I love you all and I hope you have a wonderful morning, evening, or night where ever you are in this beautiful world!**

**P.S. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ all for sticking by me for over _two years_, wow. I have been writing fanfiction since January 18th, 2019! And I have had all of you beautiful people following my stories ever since! I am extremely grateful for you all, and in favor of that, I have a proposal for you. Since Jan. 18th is when I published my very first fanfiction, I am wondering if you all would like me to publish a one-shot of a series/book of your choice (as long as I've read it) on that day of every year as a celebration. The way it would work is two weeks before January 18th I would ask you all to review or PM a series/book you would like me to do a one-shot of, and whatever series/book I have read and is mentioned most, I will post a one-shot on it! I would give you a week to input your suggestion and then I will decide, get to writing, and have it published on the 18th! Let me know in the reviews if you think I should do this or not.**

**In the meantime, good day/night!**


End file.
